vocaloidtranslyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines:Adding a New Song
This guide explains how to create a new page/song on this wiki. Naming the Page The page name should be the original title of the song. If the title is Japanese (or any language that doesn't the use the Roman alphabet) should have a romanization next to it. For example: 十六夜シーイング (Izayoi Seeing). Loanwords should be spelled in their original language. アップル should be spelled Apple in the title, and not Appuru. The Infobox The first thing on the page should be the infobox. The name of the of the Infobox template is simply Infobox. Here is a template you can copy and paste when creating pages: / }} *Original Song Title, Romanization and English Translation should contain the title of the song. If romanization or English translation doesn't apply then these fields can be removed/left empty. *Image should be a thumbnail of the song. *UploadDate should contain the original update date of the song. For example: January 1, 2011. *TextColor is the text color and BackgroundColor is the background color of the infobox. This should be something that fits the image. *Producer and Vocalist should be the name of the one who composed the song and the Vocaloid who sang it. *Links contains the links to the upload of the song. NN is the link to Nico Nico Douga and YT is the link to YouTube. 'NOTE: When linking YouTube use the shortened code (Youtu.be/###, not Youtube.com/###), the template will break if you use the longer URL. '''I'm not sure what causes this error and am investigating it, but please use this temporarily solution for now. The Lyrics Now it's time to add the lyrics! Heading First, after the infobox, you should add a heading 2 with lyrics Lyrics Lyricist After that add the template for crediting the translyricst and the translator. We have multiple templates, but the default is named ''Lyricist. *The first field (Link to translyrics) ''should be a link to where the translyrics can be found. *The second field ''(Translyricst) ''should be the name of the translyricist. *The third field ''(Translator) should be the name of the translator who made the translator which translyrics are based on. If this unknown, it can be removed. Other templates We also have two other templates we use for crediting translyricsts. The usage is the same, but the name is different: LyricistU This one is named LyricistU. It is used when you are unsure if the translyrics are for everyone to use. LyricistN This one is named LyricistN. It is used when the translyrics are not for everyone to use and you should ask the person who made them about it. Lyrics After you've added the translyricst template, you can add the lyrics. For this we also use a template. This template is called Lyrics and its usage is easy. Simply replace *LYRICS* with the lyrics. If song has multiple translyrics, see this guide. Adding categories Now you only need to add the categories. See the category guide for this. Category:Guidelines